Randomness: The Road Trip
by The Sama Sisters
Summary: This is the first installment of a collection of mini series following Randomness Randomness Randomness. For all of you that loved the first story, you're going to love this even more. click here for a full summary.
1. The Journey Begins

Yay!! This is the first chapter of a few mini series we're planning on doing along with Randomness! Randomness! Randomness! This is Randomness: The Road Trip. Few few others include…

The School of Randomness…

Camp o de Random…

Randomness Idol…

As well as a You Tube and a DA Comic series. You'll be seeing a lot of Random in your future, but for now, please enjoy chapter one of Randomness: The Road Trip!

Why are we going on this again?"

"It's been a very long time since we've gotten to on a vacation," Nebu shook her head, "And we need some relaxing time."

"Yeah. Being stuffed in a van. Real relaxing," Sasori scoffed. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah. It'll be MORE fun when you're in the same bed as Deidara!" Tenn teased, and quickly ran off.

Sasori twitched as Nebu began laughing and followed Tenn into the parking lot to find a RV.

Kabuto was looking through the lot, shaking his head as he passed. Too small. Too ugly. Too... er... mutated. Too... whatever the hell it was supposed to resemble.

"Kabuto, look at this one," Nebu grinned, pointing to large, blue and white RV. "It's nice."

He checked inside. "Well, doesn't look like anything from the black lagoon. It's also big enough to fit us."

"YAY! WE GOT OUR RV!" Nebu cheered, running outside. She then tripped.

"... I wish I didn't have to drive."

---

"Okay," Nebu sat down once everyone was boarded, "We're going to make lots of stops. Lots."

"That's a bit obvious, don't you think?" Itachi asked, glancing around.

"Shut it, weasel boy." Chibi narrowed her eyes. "We have to PLAN where we're going, too. We just can't decide to go in random order."

"Exactly," Garnet nodded. "So, what's our first stop?"

Nebu yanked out the list. "We're going to Coffeeville first."

The whole van dropped silent.

"... what?"

"Coffeeville, Alabama. We're going in Alphabetical order!" Sami jumped up. "WE'RE GONNA PARRRRRRRTY!"

Sasori slid down in his seat. "Please kill me."

"I thought you died already, Sasori." Kisame spoke up.

"The magic of Randomness brought him back to life!"

Sasori hit his head against the wall.

---

The RV sped down the pavement as the others began to lay their bags into the rooms, and checking the cabinets and storing food inside.

"I never knew Alabama had a city named Coffeeville, un." Deidara commented, kicking his shoes off.

"Well, we didn't know that either," Kyra shrugged. "YAY FOR THE INTERNET!"

"WEW!" Sami ran around the van. "WE'RE GOING TO PIE TOWN, TOO!"

There was a long, creepy silence throughout the van. Sasori then thwacked Sami with a pillow.

"If we're going to pie town, you're being locked in the van, tied up and knocked out cold with a tranquilizer gun."

"RAPIST!"

"SAMI, SHUT UP!"

Kabuto's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

Oh, this trip was definitely going to be hell...

Ha-ha! Bet you guys can't wait for more! Well, you don't have to! Forward on to see chapter two! X) 


	2. Oh, how great!

Just as I promised. Here's Chapter Two of Randomness: The Road Trip! Enjoy!

Chapter two: Oh, how great! --

"... for a road trip, this is pretty damn boring," Itachi yawned, stretching out on the couch.

"Well, we could tell you our MAIN places!" Nebu grinned, taking the list out again. "It's fun."

"Yeah. Looking at paper is FUN," Sasori remarked.

Nebu narrowed her eyes. "Rachel, please hold it."

Rachel held the list. "GO NEBU."

Nebu dragged Deidara over, and slammed his face into Deidara's. After ten seconds, she removed her hand.

All the girls burst out laughing.

"HAHAYAOI." Tenn smirked, making sure she was able to keep her balance on the couch.

Garnet gave Nebu a high-five. "NICE."

Kyra squealed and clapped.

Chibi gave a small laugh, while Sami just blinked, not understanding what made them all laugh so much.

"Any further comments, puppet man?" Tenn asked, calming herself down.

"YOU. ARE. DEAD."

Sasori leapt up, grabbing a pillow and chasing for Tenn. She responded by starting to sing.

"PUPPET MA-AA-AAAA-AAN."

Sasori twitched again, raising his pillow higher.

"SASORI NEEDS A HUG." Garnet leapt up, tackling Sasori to the ground.

"DOGPILE!"

"Kabuto, I truly do feel sorry for you..." Sakura shook her head, watching the girls (and Deidara and Tobi) jump on Sasori.

"I'm SO glad I left Akatsuki," Orochimaru shuddered.

"Yeah, then you became a rapist!" Sami shouted from the pile.

"Sami, he was a rap--"

"Can we not discuss this?" Naruto asked. "You're beginning to scare me."

"Naruto's right. It's not pleasant," Sasuke nodded.

"Oh, go emo somewhere!" Chibi snapped.

Sasori coughed.

"Oh, yeah. We almost forgot about you, un!" Deidara laughed. 

"Yeah. You're just SO short..."

"INSULT MY HEIGHT AND I'LL MAKE YOU INTO A PUPPET."

"Geez, fine." Chibi rolled her eyes, standing up. "It was YOUR fault to turn yourself into a puppet at thirteen! You should of waited until you were at least sixteen or something, then you'd be around Deidara's height or something!"

Sasori brushed himself off, shooting a nasty look at Chibi. "Excuse me?"

"Sasori, don't start another fight," Garnet sighed. "Or we'll get the rest of the Akatsuki to dog pile you. And Zetsu /might/ chomp off a limb or two. Right?"

"Hmm hm. But wood doesn't digest easily," Zetsu nodded. "Damn crap always kills my stomach."

"Is Zetsu's other side kicking in?" Kisame looked up.

"I think so. Tobi, make your OTHER senpai happy, un," Deidara made a shooing motion.

"Tobi wants Zetsu-senpai to be happy!" Tobi chirped, sitting beside him.

"... whatever happened to that list?" Kiba blinked.

"Oh yeah!" Nebu nodded, turning to Rachel. "Where'd you put it?"

Rachel pulled it out from under the sofa. "Didn't want it to be torn apart!"

Nebu nodded. "Okay. Other then Coffeeville and Pie Town, these are our main hits!"

"We're going to hell."

Silence.

"WHAT?" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Hey, that's PERFECT for Sasuke and Oreo!" Kyra laughed.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Our next place is Happy Camp!"

Sasuke whimpered, and Itachi began twitching.

"Oh... lord... NOOOO," Sasuke whined.

Itachi shuddered. "Can I stay in the van?"

"Nope." Nebu cackled, and looked at the list. "It's a lake. Lake Titicaca."

Jiriya started to giggle. Tsunade quickly punched him, hissing. "PERVERTED ASS."

Garnet peeked over Nebu's shoulder. "Next is Mianus."

"... YOUR WHAT?"

"It's a city, moron." Gaara hissed.

"Yeah.. I... knew that..." Kiba sat back.

Chibi grinned. "And, then's it my favorite place!"

"What's that?" Shikamaru asked, looking up.

"Chargoggagoggmanchauggagoggchaubunagunga maugg Lake."

"What?" Shikamaru blinked.

"... how the hell did you pronounce that?"

"Great," Kabuto spoke from the drivers seat, "We're going to lake that only Chibi and pronounce."

"We're SO going to hell..."

What'd you guys think? R&R and be sure to check chapter 3 coming out next week! Later you guys!

Chibi (speaking) Nebu's Storyline X) (Chibi: I is the coauthor! X))


	3. The fun begins!

Here it is you guys! Chapter 3! In this chapter we play spin the bottle! We come up with a lot of really weird crack pairings! Anyways though, I hope you guys really like it! Oh and to all of you out there that ever knew the story Randomness! Randomness! Randomness!, also made by Nebu and myself (Chibi), tell your friends, it's back! Because this is basically an addition on Randomness! Randomness! Randomness! You guys are gonna love it!

-Chapter 3: The fun begins!-

"Okay," Nebu set down the empty bottle. "We all spin twice. No re-picks, no matter what."

"What about incest and yuri?" Tenn asked, eyes wide.

"We're NOT doing those," Nebu shook her head. "But, we're open to yaoi!"

"Of course you are," Sasori hissed, sitting down.

"Who's brave enough to start?" Chibi taunted, rocking the bottle back and forth.

Temari snatched it, "I'll start."

Temari spun the bottle until it stopped, and it landed on Akamaru.

"... WHAT THE HELL?!"

Tenn fell back laughing, "YOU HAVE TO KISS A DOG! AHAHAHA!!!"

Kankuro was snickering insanely while Gaara just smirked at Temari, his expression getting creepier every second.

Kiba gave a blank stare, "... poor, poor Akamaru."

After Temari (after plenty of threats) kissed Akamaru, gave the bottle to Ten Ten. "Spin."

Ten Ten laughed, "Sure, dog breath."

Tenn snickered as Ten Ten spun the bottle.

"CHOUJI?!"

"Wow..." Tenn blinked. "I feel sorry for you."

Ten Ten whined, lowering her head. "I hate you, Temari."

Ten Ten quickly kissed Chouji, threw the bottle, and went to get mouth wash. Nebu caught the bottle, and blinked. "Aw, shit."

"SPIN!" Sami smirked.

Nebu nodded, and spun. She screamed.

"HAKU?!"

"What the...? I thought he died..." Garnet blinked.

"Randomness brought him back. Zabuza, too. Sadly we couldn't get any kages back," Chibi shrugged.

Nebu whined. "I don't wanna kiss an it!"

Haku frowned, "I'm a boy, remember?"

"It sure doesn't look like it!"

Itachi sighed, "Nebu. Just get on with it."

Zabuza twitched as Nebu quickly kissed Haku, then threw the bottle. "CAATCH!"

Chibi fumbled with the bottle, but quickly caught it and spun. "HELL YEAH!!"

"What the fuck?! WHY IS SHE LUCKY?!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"Nyeh nyeh!" Chibi taunted, and pulled Naruto into a kiss. "YAAY!"

Naruto tossed the bottle happily, humming something random.

Sasori sighed and picked it up. "Do I have to spin?"

"Un."

Sasori grumbled and spun.

'Please land on Deidara...' Nebu bit her lip.

'DEIDRADEIDARADEIDARA...' Tenn crossed her fingers.

'LANDONDEIDARADAMMIT,' Garnet shook a little.

"OH NO WAY IN HELL."

"EW!"

Lee whined.

"I'm NOT kissing some pink haired whore!"

"I'M NOT A WHORE, PUPPET MAN!"

The three girls whined.

"You have another spin!" Garnet quickly spoke up.

"Wrong," Chibi shook her head. "That's for round two. As Nebu said, no re-picks, no matter how bad it is... of course, if it's incest or yuri, we're SO re-spinning."

Sakura and Sasori hissed.

"FINE!"

Deidara whined, while Lee looked away.

Sasori shuddered and thrust the bottle into Deidara's hands. "Just spin..."

'I hope it lands on Sasori...' The thought ran through all the girl's heads.

"OH."

"MY."

"GOD."

"NEBU, I HOPE YOU DIE!"

Nebu and Deidara stared at each other. "This is really unfair!"

Deidara shook his head, going towards Nebu.

'Sasori's gonna get JEALOUS,' Inner Nebu laughed. 'This is gonna be GREAT!'

Nebu pulled Deidara forward and kissed him.

Sasori screamed, and fell back.

"What the...?"

Itachi stared, wide-eyed. "She had that evil look in her eye..."

Kisame nodded, "I think she wants to get Sasori jealous."

Nebu skipped back to her seat. "HA! In your FACE, Sasori!"

"Knew it."

From the front seat, Kabuto sighed. "Thank god."

"Kabuto!" Nebu turned to him. "You should know I'd /never/ choose someone else over you."

Sami snatched the bottle. "MY TURN!"

After it stopped spinning, it landed on Neji.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M KISSING SCREW!"

"I'M NOT GOING NEAR SAMI! NO WAY!"

"God," Hidan hissed, "All you people do is fucking WHINE!"

Kakuzu nodded, "If you get it over with now, it's easier. So, stop being a retard about it."

Everyone stared. "They have a point."

"Yeah."

"You won't be saying that if you land on one another."

"True!"

Neji quickly kissed Sami, and drew back. "My mouth... poisoned.

"NEJI, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

( Yup, here's the end! ;D I'll put more of this in the beginning of chapter four, so don't worry. Sayonara! Oh, and skip ahead to see chapter four if you wanna! Later you guys!) 


	4. Extra Additions

This is also an addition to our last chapter about spin the bottle. We also visit Coffeeville, Alabama. We all get sugar high off of caffeine and doughnuts!! Nothing goes better with coffee than doughnuts! Ha-ha! Anyways, hope you guys like it! Be sure to look for chapters 5 and 6 next week. But after that, things are gonna start slowing down a bit.

-Chapter four: Extra additions-

"Okay. Who's spinning next?"

Garnet stuck her hand out and grabbed the bottle. "Eeeh. I'll go."

"I'm seriously beginning to think a lot of us are unlucky." Sami snarled. "So far, I'm the only unlucky one!"

"I HAD TO KISS HAKU, SAMI!"

"... oh yeah."

Garnet shrugged. "So? Is it unfair I got Gaara?"

Sami paused. "... no?"

"Good answer," She grinned, and kissed Gaara. "WEWT!"

Gaara kicked the bottle. "Spin. Now."

Tenn nodded and spun.

"GAH."

"... Zetsu, don't you dare eat her."

"You eat her, and you're swallowing a carton of weed killer."

"God, I won't!" Zetsu snarled. "Geez, you guys never trust anybody..."

"Not if they're cannibalistic plants with multiple personalities."

"Shut up."

Tenn coughed. "I'm... okay..."

"Okay, after this person, we're done for the night. We need sleep for Coffeeville!" Nebu grinned. "Let's see our last victim."

Kyra took the bottle and spun. "OHMYGODLEE."

Sakura laughed. "Unlucky you!"

"DAMMIT! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Inner Sakura snarled.

Kyra quickly kissed Lee. "I want to kiss Shino..."

"Get over it." Chibi sighed. "Anyways... we have a problem. Not enough beds for everyone. So, two people will sleep on the two couches."

"... oh god..." Itachi sighed. "How are we going to decide?"

"We pick from a hat!" Tenn pulled it out. "Okay. Remember. No whining. At all."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"The first one is... Kiba!"

"I don't want to sleep on the couch!" Kiba whined.

"WHAT DID WE JUST SAY?!"

"... sorry."

Nebu took the hat. "And person number two is..."

She started smirking. "PUPPET MAAAAAN."

Sasori stared. ".. but..."

"No whining. Bed. Couch. Now."

"But-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

- - - -

"RISE AND SHIIIIIIINE!" Nebu kicked her door open. "I welcome you too Coffeeville Alabama!"

Kabuto sighed. "Joy... at least I got to sleep. Thanks for driving, Kisame."

Kisame shuddered. "It wasn't that fun with Gaara staring at you."

"What happened?" Kankuro asked, yawning.

Kisame sighed. "He hates me..."

---

"If you drive to an aquarium, I'll kill you." Gaara's eyes focused on Kisame.

He nodded. "Don't worry..."

"No Sea world, either."

---

There was a silence.

"Kisame, you're a wimp," Itachi stared. "I'm ashamed."

"Shut up!"

"Stop bickering at each other. We need to get out..." Nebu grinned.

The whole van gulped.

This wasn't gonna be good.

---

"COFFEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tobi sprinted into the first coffee house he saw.

Naruto looked around. "OOooh. This place... Hehe... smells niceeeee..."

Even the simplest smell of an espresso bean was getting everyone hyped up.

After a while, the whole group had split into groups and went their own ways. Tenn was taking pictures, Garnet, Nebu, and Chibi were taking sketches of some buildings, while Kyra was taping and taking notes.

"Man, this place ROCKS!" Nebu sipped her coffee. "I knew a road trip would be fun!"

Chibi nodded. "I know!"

"Hehehe..." Garnet chuckled. "I feel bad for Sasori. Deidara gets horribly hyper with coffee..."

The girls nodded. "He's in for one HELL of a ride!"

---

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLLLLLLLY!"

Sasori leapt, grabbing Deidara. "You hyperactive brat! Stop drinking the damn coffee!"

"IT TASTES YUMMY, UN."

"That doesn't fucking matter!" Hidan shouted.

"... do we have to pay for anything broken?" Kakuzu asked.

"No," Itachi shook his head. "We'll kill anyone if they ask."

"Then attract MORE attention," Sasori snapped. "Exactly!"

"Shut up, Puppet man!"

---

After two hours passed, the groups met back together. "Now we can go to the gift shops! Wewt!"

"HIIIIII!"

Nebu turned around. "Ayumi?! Aruva?"

"OH GOD," Itachi stepped back.

"ITACHI-SAN!" Ayumi tackled him. "HIHIHHIHI!!"

Aruva tackled Kisame, "I LOVE YOU KISAME!"

Sasori blinked. "... Oh... wow."

"I thought we were supposed to meet you guys in Michigan," Chibi brought up. "What happened?"

"The plane crashed!" Aruva sat up, "We were on our way.. and the plane suddenly went BOOM. And then we were dropping really fast! We landed in the water."

"... how... did you survive...?" Kabuto asked, staring in fear.

"We don't know!"

There was another pause.

"Let's get back into the van! WE'RE GOING TO HELL NEXT."

"WHOO-HOOO!" 


	5. Following the road to Hell!

This is also an addition to our last chapter about spin the bottle. We also visit Coffeeville, Alabama. We all get sugar high off of caffeine and doughnuts!! Nothing goes better with coffee than doughnuts! Ha-ha! Anyways, hope you guys like it! Be sure to look for chapters 5 and 6 next week. But after that, things are gonna start slowing down a bit.

-Chapter four: Extra additions-

"Okay. Who's spinning next?"

Garnet stuck her hand out and grabbed the bottle. "Eeeh. I'll go."

"I'm seriously beginning to think a lot of us are unlucky." Sami snarled. "So far, I'm the only unlucky one!"

"I HAD TO KISS HAKU, SAMI!"

"... oh yeah."

Garnet shrugged. "So? Is it unfair I got Gaara?"

Sami paused. "... no?"

"Good answer," She grinned, and kissed Gaara. "WEWT!"

Gaara kicked the bottle. "Spin. Now."

Tenn nodded and spun.

"GAH."

"... Zetsu, don't you dare eat her."

"You eat her, and you're swallowing a carton of weed killer."

"God, I won't!" Zetsu snarled. "Geez, you guys never trust anybody..."

"Not if they're cannibalistic plants with multiple personalities."

"Shut up."

Tenn coughed. "I'm... okay..."

"Okay, after this person, we're done for the night. We need sleep for Coffeeville!" Nebu grinned. "Let's see our last victim."

Kyra took the bottle and spun. "OHMYGODLEE."

Sakura laughed. "Unlucky you!"

"DAMMIT! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Inner Sakura snarled.

Kyra quickly kissed Lee. "I want to kiss Shino..."

"Get over it." Chibi sighed. "Anyways... we have a problem. Not enough beds for everyone. So, two people will sleep on the two couches."

"... oh god..." Itachi sighed. "How are we going to decide?"

"We pick from a hat!" Tenn pulled it out. "Okay. Remember. No whining. At all."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"The first one is... Kiba!"

"I don't want to sleep on the couch!" Kiba whined.

"WHAT DID WE JUST SAY?!"

"... sorry."

Nebu took the hat. "And person number two is..."

She started smirking. "PUPPET MAAAAAN."

Sasori stared. ".. but..."

"No whining. Bed. Couch. Now."

"But-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

- - - -

"RISE AND SHIIIIIIINE!" Nebu kicked her door open. "I welcome you too Coffeeville Alabama!"

Kabuto sighed. "Joy... at least I got to sleep. Thanks for driving, Kisame."

Kisame shuddered. "It wasn't that fun with Gaara staring at you."

"What happened?" Kankuro asked, yawning.

Kisame sighed. "He hates me..."

---

"If you drive to an aquarium, I'll kill you." Gaara's eyes focused on Kisame.

He nodded. "Don't worry..."

"No Sea world, either."

---

There was a silence.

"Kisame, you're a wimp," Itachi stared. "I'm ashamed."

"Shut up!"

"Stop bickering at each other. We need to get out..." Nebu grinned.

The whole van gulped.

This wasn't gonna be good.

---

"COFFEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tobi sprinted into the first coffee house he saw.

Naruto looked around. "OOooh. This place... Hehe... smells niceeeee..."

Even the simplest smell of an espresso bean was getting everyone hyped up.

After a while, the whole group had split into groups and went their own ways. Tenn was taking pictures, Garnet, Nebu, and Chibi were taking sketches of some buildings, while Kyra was taping and taking notes.

"Man, this place ROCKS!" Nebu sipped her coffee. "I knew a road trip would be fun!"

Chibi nodded. "I know!"

"Hehehe..." Garnet chuckled. "I feel bad for Sasori. Deidara gets horribly hyper with coffee..."

The girls nodded. "He's in for one HELL of a ride!"

---

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLLLLLLLY!"

Sasori leapt, grabbing Deidara. "You hyperactive brat! Stop drinking the damn coffee!"

"IT TASTES YUMMY, UN."

"That doesn't fucking matter!" Hidan shouted.

"... do we have to pay for anything broken?" Kakuzu asked.

"No," Itachi shook his head. "We'll kill anyone if they ask."

"Then attract MORE attention," Sasori snapped. "Exactly!"

"Shut up, Puppet man!"

---

After two hours passed, the groups met back together. "Now we can go to the gift shops! Wewt!"

"HIIIIII!"

Nebu turned around. "Ayumi?! Aruva?"

"OH GOD," Itachi stepped back.

"ITACHI-SAN!" Ayumi tackled him. "HIHIHHIHI!!"

Aruva tackled Kisame, "I LOVE YOU KISAME!"

Sasori blinked. "... Oh... wow."

"I thought we were supposed to meet you guys in Michigan," Chibi brought up. "What happened?"

"The plane crashed!" Aruva sat up, "We were on our way.. and the plane suddenly went BOOM. And then we were dropping really fast! We landed in the water."

"... how... did you survive...?" Kabuto asked, staring in fear.

"We don't know!"

There was another pause.

"Let's get back into the van! WE'RE GOING TO HELL NEXT."

"WHOO-HOOO!" 


	6. Oh, the sweet revenge!

Here's chappy 6 as promised! This is gonna be the last chapter for the next few weeks, cause' Nebu's too lazy to write another chapter! DXXXXX Oh well, on with the story!

Ch. 6: Oh, the sweet revenge!

"Everyone's in bed, except us girls... and a few other people. We're going to spend our night the fun way." Nebu sat down, placing the empty bottle down. "Now, everyone understands. You have to do your dare. No whining, chickening out... you must."

Everyone gave a nod.

"Then, let us began. Who's gonna spin first?"

Sakura raised her hand. "I'll go. It's better to get it done with..." She spun and landed on Temari.

"Ok, dog breath. Your dare is..." Sakura paused it thought, "Go steal Itachi's eyeliner."

"Itachi doesn't WEAR eyeliner!" Ayumi narrowed her eyes.

"... yes he does."

Temari stood up, sighing. "Fine. What do I after I steal the eyeliner?"

"Eat it," Tenn grinned. "Maybe you'll get poisoned and die."

"Ha, yeah!" Chibi smirked.

"Funny," Temari hissed, and went to Itachi's room. After a while, she came back. "He... has eyeliner."

Ayumi just stared. "... er... ok."

"... and he sucks his thumb."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

All the girls (except Ayumi, who was in shock) started laughing.

"Your boyfriend's a thumb sucker!" Aruva teased.

"At least he isn't a shark!"

"Sharks are cool!"

Temari smacked both of them with pillows. "Shut up. It's my turn to spin."

She spun and landed on Tenn. "OOooh, sweet, sweet revenge."

"Can't you just eat the damn eyeliner and die?"

Temari hissed, "Shut up. Go and kiss Sasori in his sleep."

Tenn paused.

"Didn't you use to like him?" Livi pointed out. "I mean... when Nebu first began to like SasoDei and all..."

"We don't need to relive that," Nebu cut in. "But, yeah, let's use that dare."

"B-but..." Tenn stammered.

"You can't get out of it!" Sami grinned. "It doesn't have to last forever."

"Yeah," Chibi nodded. "Just kiss him and run."

Tenn whined softly, and went to Sasori and Deidara's room. (Yes, they're sharing a room. Have a problem with that?) After a while, she came back, sat down, and was an interesting shade of red. "D-dare done with..."

"How WAS it?" Temari teased.

"As I said before, EAT THE DAMN EYELINER!" Tenn snapped, then spun the bottle. "... hmm..."

Ino sat back, waiting for her dare. Chibi went over to Tenn and whispered something in her ear.

"INO HAS TO FLASH CHOUJI?!"

Nebu choked on her spit while Garnet stared. "... what?"

Ino and Chouji turned red. "EW!"

Hyla gave a snort, "Gee, Chibi. Where'd that come from?"

"... I.. don't know," Chibi shrugged. "Just get on it with it."

Everyone (but Chouji) hid their faces in their pillows. After a minute, everybody looked up. Ino looked like she needed a machete to kill someone, and Chouji was... red.

"Is Chouji ok?" Chi-Cha poked him. "He seems... in a daze."

"Well, he's... well... all boys are perverts," Ino shrugged, and spun. "Ok, Ten Ten. It's perfect. We all know you like Neji. And he's sort of liked a caged bird, isn't he? Go into his room and start PURRING."

Ten Ten just stared. "... like a cat?"

"What other animals purr?" Garnet asked, then shook her head. "Anyways, go on and perform you dare."

"Let's see if he runs out screaming!" Rachel grinned

Apparently, Rachel was right. Neji had ran out, tripped and stared. "... I guess I have to play now?"

"Bingo, screw," Kyra grinned.

Shortly after that, before Ten Ten had spun, Itachi walked in. "I heard screaming."

All the girls stared. "You have loooong hair."

"Ita-san!" Ayumi waved. "Sit next to me? Pleaaase?"

Itachi sighed, and sat down. "Truth or dare... no wonder I heard all that screaming."

Chibi pouted. "You're just upset that we stole your eyeliner."

"Yeah, and we want dog breath to eat it," Tenn nodded.

Ten Ten spun, landing on Chibi. She snared. "You know Naruto's 'special' jutsu, right? You. Do it."

Chibi stared, then sighed. "... fine."

Naruto looked around as everyone hid their faces again.

"Will Naruto get a nosebleed?"

"I hope not... I don't want to clean it up."

"Eww."

There was a scream, and Livi, the brave one, looked up. Chibi was back to normal, and Naruto was frozen, eyes wide, and twitching. "I-I'm... er.. o-okkkaaay."

Chibi had grabbed the bottle, smacked Ten Ten over the head (it was plastic, so no... injuries) and spun. "HA."

Hinata gave a light whimper, looking up at Chibi.

"Nothing to dangerous," Neji looked up. 

Chibi sighed. "Ok. Get a vacuum cleaner, and go into Sasori and Deidara's room. Go 'housekeeping' and see if you can scare one."

Hinata nodded, grabbing the vacuum cleaner and heading off to Sasori's room. Tenn had forced her to tape it (no one knows why). As the girls watched, Hinata opened the door and turned the vacuum on. "H-housekeeping?"

Sasori shot up and fell out of bed. "Gaaaah! Go away! Go away!"

Itachi stared. "He's... afraid of the vacuum cleaner."

All the girls were laughing hysterically. 'Dear lord!"

"Wow..." Garnet just blinked, then laughed. "We should use that threat, shouldn't we?"

"Hell yeah!" Livi grinned.

Deidara had now grabbed a broom, and was chasing Hinata out. "Go away, un!"

After a lot of yelling, all three were at the circle.

"Sasori! Deidaraaaa!" Nebu grinned. "Hello!"

"... you're playing truth or dare. Great." Sasori sat down. "Eh, we have nothing better to do."

Before Hinata spun, Chibi went over to Nebu. "I say we give Sasori a dare."

"Yesyes," Nebu grinned. "Sassssooo, we have a dare for yoooou."

"How about you..." Chibi paused in thought, "Y'know... make out with Deidara?"

"NO! WAIT!" Nebu stood up, grinning.

"NEBU DOESN'T WANT SASODEI?!" Rachel stood up, and began shaking Nebu back and forth. "THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

"Rachel," Nebu tried to talk over her babbling, "Rachel. RACHEL. RACHEL!"

She stopped.

"I DO want the SasoDei. I just had... another idea," Nebu put her hands up in defense. "Ok?"

Rachel nodded, and sat down. So did Nebu.

"Your dare..." A smirk was plastered on her face. "Instead of making out with Deidara... French him."

A long, long pause...

"HELL. FUCKING. YES." Tenn grinned, clapping her hands. "Yesyesyes!"

Ayumi nodded. "Me likey Nebu's idea!"

Livi squealed and clapped her hands.

Garnet began smirking. "Yes. Go on with her idea."

Sasori coughed. "... but.."

"No buts, Saso. You can't back out," Nebu teased, "You have to."

"And if you do it in private all the time, why not in public?" Garnet brought up.

The girls started laughing again. "She's right, you know."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS?"

"... we have our ways. Start frenching," Nebu crossed her arms.

Sasori sighed, pulling Deidara near him and preformed his dare.

Nebu, Tenn, Livi, Garnet and Ayumi started squealing and clapping.

The sugar had kicked in... and Livi got a sugar rush. She stood up and shouted, "¡Más lengüeta, señor de marionetas!"

Nebu and Tenn burst into hysterics. "GOOD GOD. YES. YES. YES."

"... what'd she say?" Kabuto asked, afraid.

Nebu grinned, not caring if she scared anyone. "She meant, 'more tongue, puppet man!'"

Ayumi and Garnet grinned. "OOooh... ok!"

Aruva twitched, "...I... er.. am okay."

After a minute, both broke apart, and both were a very interesting shade of red.

"Tenn, did you get that on tape?" Kyra asked.

"Yep. I did. And we're gonna post it up on YouTube tomorrow."

"ON THE LAPTOP?"

"YES."

That's it you guys! Hope you like it!! R&R and I'll see you later!

Chibi-Sama


End file.
